Sticky Bombs
The Sticky Bombs are explosives featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description They are thrown, and stick to any vehicle or surface they hit. However unlike the Satchel Charges in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, they cannot stick to people. They can then be detonated by pressing Left on the D-pad or shooting them. The Sticky Bombs are seen in the Weazel News Trailer, which is used by the Terrorism Expert. When thrown the bombs emit a steady beep and a yellow light flashes. When activated the beep rises in pitch and speed, and the light turns red, then after less than a second, they detonate. The blast radius is similar to a grenade. The design of the bomb is different in the two games it appears in. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is an explosive with a remote-controlled time bomb taped onto it. In GTA V, it is comprised of two explosive sticks with a remote-controlled time bomb taped onto it. There is a small red light attached to the device to help mark it when actively placed. Performance If you are in a vehicle of any kind and try to hold the sticky bomb until it detonates, it will not explode even after 90 seconds has gone by. It will start to beep slowly, and after about 60 seconds the beeping will get faster, but it will still not explode. If you throw it out after holding it for a long time, it will simply reset as it is thrown out. So holding the bomb will not effect the time it takes to detonate. You can place up to ten Sticky Bombs (two in multiplayer), throwing out the eleventh (third in multiplayer) will cause the first one to disappear. For GTA V, the limit is been amplified up to 20 bombs (25 in GTA Online). When the limit is reached, a message appears on the screen indicating it, and like TBOGT, the first one dissapears when puts a 21º (6º in Online) Many players prefer this weapons in drive-by's, due to the fact that they deal a large amount of damage, can stick to any vehicle, and can be detonated at any time (which allows them to be used somewhat like landmines). However, the player must be careful to ensure that their own car doesn't get caught in the blast radius, if used these against a vehicle in close proximity. Another factor to take in mind is how fragile they are. As mentioned above, shooting them will cause them to explode. However, they can be detonated via physical contact. If it is placed onto a vertical surface and rammed by a car, it will detonate. One must take care when using them in a drive-by that that car that the bomb is stuck on doesn't attempt to ram the player, as the impact may cause the bomb to explode. Players must also be careful when in close proximity of a placed bomb, as they have a (approximately) 90 second fuse. Thus, if an armed bomb is left undetonated for 90 seconds, it will automatically detonate. If the player is playing GTA V they will not need to worry as the bomb has a unlimited timer. Gallery StickyBomb-TBOGT-icon.png|The Sticky Bombs HUD icon in The Ballad of Gay Tony. StickyBomb-TBOGT.png|A Sticky Bombs in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Sticky Bomb-GTAV.png|A Sticky Bombs in GTA V. StickyBomb-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. TBRBomb.jpg|A "Fire Bomb" featured in The Bureau Raid that reuses a model similar to the TBoGT sticky bomb Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *They are given to the player in the mission Bang Bang. *They are also available from Armando's Gun Van for $800 after completion of the same mission and can be found in Luis' safehouse after completing 40 Drug Wars and Bang Bang. GTA V *Can be found in the bottom of the train bridge, in underwater in Banning. *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $400. *Can be found at the crash site of the Merryweather cargoplane after the mission Minor Turbulence, located almost directly North of Stab City in the Alamo Sea. *Can be found on second floor of the unfinished building located on the corner of Vespucci Boulevard and Prosperity Street in Vespucci Canals GTA Online *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $500. Tips * This can be used as a cheaper replacement for the car bomb in GTA Online. Just open a car door (Preferably to the side other players don't use to enter the vehicle.) and stick the bomb to the door, so when the door closes, the bomb is inside the vehicle. This prevents other players from seeing the bomb. This also works in TBoGT, but due to the 90 second timer, it is not as effective. * If you chose the Fire Crew option for The Bureau Raid, Michael will have to plant incendiary bombs that reuse the TBoGT sticky bomb model, but with a more rectangular shape. * As of the 1.15 Update, sticky bombs can now be stuck to other players and NPC's. * The Sticky Bombs are effectively the HD Universe counterpart of GTA San Andreas' Satchel Charges, however, they cannot be detonated in a vehicle in San Andreas. See also *Satchel Charges *Remote Grenade Navigation }} de:Haftbomben es:Bomba lapa fi:Tarrapommit pl:Sticky Bomb Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online